What to Do with Fate
by cres-cres
Summary: Niccolo waits for Cesare so that he may ask his question about fate.   More explanations inside.


-1Janica Ceniza

4B Eng 4AP

Mr. Donehoo

10/29/07

**What to Do with Fate**

_Interesting man he is. I wonder what he can tell me about fate. Hmm… the blonde one seems to be distraught—his strikes are sloppy. Ohh… he's mumbling to himself. I wonder what he's saying._

A moth flew by a blonde lone figure practicing his swordsmanship, he seemed to try to concentrate too hard on striking his invisible foe. His face portrays uneasiness and deep thought. The moth tried to fly closer to this figure. If one didn't know any better they would say it was a Papillion butterfly.

" Wh… why'd I recall that time of all things!?" He could hear the swish of the sword slicing through the wind. "That… that was just a prank he pulled under the influence of wine." The sword is brought back, ready to slice at the air. "It's not as though he even remembers." Another swish. The swing was stronger much more forceful than need be. So much so that even the sweat flew off the man's skin.

_Best to keep away from this Michelotto when he is angry. I do not want to cut by his sword…even if he is sloppy with his movements at this moment. Note to self: stay away from famed assassins._

There was a thud and a bit of grating of concrete against metal. Michelotto bowed his head never once leaving his mental state of contemplation.

_Trouble, trouble. Distraught indeed. My my Cesare, what have you done to this little guardian friend of yours? Perhaps it is best to leave that subject matter between the two friends. My stomach feels strange just thinking about it. Hmm… footfalls. Who is to come through these halls?_

"Lucky moth. You've got no problems in life. All you have to worry about is getting accidentally squished to death by little children who just want to play with you. Go away little guy. You don't want to be around someone like me. Always in danger." The moth flew off in the direction of the shadowed halls. As if understanding what Michelotto had just said.

_There he is. My interesting little subject from Fate itself._

"Is there something you want sorcerer?" The moth that just flew by the tall dark haired figure landed on the ground and with a little breeze became an aging man.

"Heh heh. You got me are you psychic? But honestly, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite sometime." The sorcerer smiled. "When it comes to the question of just how much men are controlled by destiny… what is your opinion?"

"That's certainly a blunt question."

"A prosperous ruler can become ruined by shifting winds… I'm sure you've seen such a thing happen yourself. My dear Florence was like that. Its ruler relied fully on destiny and so did not believe in changing with the times. That led to it's ruin."

The sorcerer gave the dark haired man a glance.

"Just as one can construct proper embankments before the river overflows… the flow of fate can also be altered by pure human intellect." The dark haired man gave the sorcerer a glance of his own, nonchalant it may be, and continued walking his way to the inside halls of the papal palace.

_Rivers and dams. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I'll have cantarella._

He stopped however when he heard the sorcerer's footfalls cease altogether. The dark haired man stopped to face the sorcerer still seemingly indifferent about the sorcerer's appearance.

"That's a rather significant answer to give." _He never even stopped to ponder the question. _"If that is so, then what of you Signori Cesare? Since you were a child, you've played in the muddy stream that is your destiny, determined to resist the undertow. But can one such as yourself succeed in building the embankments you mentioned before it's too late?"

"If I can't build them in time I can fortify them afterwards—with the force of will. Destiny will then naturally follow my path."

The sorcerer fell silent keeping his steady gaze on the dark Cesare Borgia. He then kneeled and addressed Cardinal Borgia.

"Hearing your words has given me the confidence to act on my desires. You answered me well." The breeze from the sorcerer's entrance returned circling only around him. "I have the feeling that I've seen the truth I've been seeking in you." The gentle breeze died down and the sorcerer was gone, replaced by a moth heading toward the sunlight. Cesare seemed puzzled about the sorcerer's words.

_What have you solved Niccolo? What are you up to?_

Still in flight the little pseudo-papillion moth continued toward the sun.

_Fortify them afterwards with the force of my will. A rather interesting concept, one that sure to succeed._


End file.
